Atonement
by Inds
Summary: Short story inspired by episode 10, season 6 of Game Of Thrones. Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark. Important note: English is not my primary language.
1. Chapter 1

Godswood.

She had won. But she was still sad. The Godswood was the tranquillizing environment she needed to clear her mind and try to think straight. So she went there and seated herself underneath the Weirwood tree, hoping no one would find her there. Hoping she might stay there forever….

Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear him approach.

''My Lady, forgive my intrusion….''

Lord Baelish kept his distance, he was still unsure of her emotions after the Mole's Town confrontation and they haven't been alone since.

''Lord Baelish.'' She replied a couple of seconds later.

''Can I have a word My Lady, we hadn't had the chance yet since the battle and….'' He asked her, but not with his usual confidence in his voice and manners. He could not forget Mole's Town. The words she said to him. The knowledge of her suffering.

She stood up.

''Lord Baelish, there is no need, you did come to my aid and for that I will be eternally grateful and I will keep my end of the bargain and reward you with the Dreadfort, making you it's new Lord, so you can add that too to your collection of Castles and Lands. I've discussed it with my brother and he agrees. Now, if you'll excuse me….'' she began walking slowly towards him with the intention of leaving the scene.

As she was passing by, he could not help it, he reached for her arm….

''DON'T TOUCH ME'' she yelled!

''DON'T YOU DARE!''…

Her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes turned into red fire as she was pushing him away fiercely.

''Please Sansa, listen to me….'' he managed to whisper.

''NO. YOU listen to me. I trusted you. I was completely at your mercy. I did what you asked me to do. I followed you. I...I believed in you. I trusted you. I trusted you….'' Her words now coming out of her mouth with great difficulty…

Her tight fists began to loosen up. Her eyes started to become watery as she was standing opposite from him, close enough to strike him. And she lifted her fists and started hitting him on his chest but feebly.

She started losing the ground under her feet…

Petyr Baelish did not try to stop her hitting him. He just stood there.

He realised she was going to collapse and with a swift move he grabbed her and hold her tight pressing his head next to hers.

''Oh, my sweet Sansa what have I done to you….''

''What have I done.''

''I trusted you….'' She kept repeating herself but her voice was losing strength.

They stood there until there were no more sounds coming from either of them….the only sounds were the sounds of the Godswood.


	2. Chapter 2

Winterfell castle.

Petyr Baelish, Littlefinger, could not think. His mind was clouded since he parted without words from Sansa the previous day. Sansa was affecting his mind, his judgement, his plans, his schemes, everything there was. Everything was at risk, everything he worked for so hard his entire adult life. All because of her. If he could not have her then everything was lost. He knew that now. There was no turning back. No point denying it to himself anymore. She was not a...pawn in his games and machinations. She was...everything. He ordered his servant to prepare his cloak.

There were two guards outside Sansa's bedroom. She still felt threatened. She still could not sleep at nights. The horrors she endured inside this very same castle. Her own….home.

''My lady'' she heard the voice of one of her guards. ''It is Lord Petyr Baelish''.

She was still lying on her bed with only her night robe on, her hair messed up and her eyes red. She stood up and straightened herself.

There was no point trying to avoid him. She was the one who reached out to him. Now she would have to learn to deal with him, but on her own terms, she thought. Although not confident enough.

''Let him in'', said with an authoritative voice.

As he entered, Sansa ordered the guards to leave. She didn't want to risk sounding vulnerable again and this time, with other people around to listen.

''Sansa, I just want you to listen to me this time, please, and if you wish, it will be the last time I ever bother you but please, I beg you, please listen to me….''

''Alright then, speak.'' she said without losing her calm as she was standing in front of her bed while he was facing her a couple of steps away.

''There is no day that passes by that I do not regret my foolish decision to give you to the Boltons. My horrible mistake. I did not know how monstrous the bastard of Roose Bolton was, I have told you this before, I know you don't believe me, but I did not know! I did not and I say this with all the power of my soul. This is not an excuse. This is even worse, since I gave you away to an unknown man. I grew overconfident. All my plans worked out perfectly in the past and drunk from my own success, I did this to you….''

Sansa could see Petyr's agonizing effort to get back to her good graces. She kept listening to him but she was stony. She didn't even move.

After he was done apologising and stood there waiting for a glimpse of hope from her part, she let her robe loose and revealed herself completely naked in front of him.

Petyr Baelish, Littlefinger, was left unable to move. What he saw caught him completely off guard.

He had seen women tortured before in his brothels, by sick and twisted customers but he did not care for them. And never, ever anything like this before. And all this done to the only person that he cared for in the whole world.

Sansa's naked body, scarred everywhere. But the scars ( as Ramsay intended ) failed to conceal her magnificence, her heavenly beauty and even with those scars the sight of her naked body was entrancing.

''This is what he did to me. This is what you did to me. This.''

He fell onto his knees and held Sansa as she was standing there, naked and scarred, so tight that even the full force of The Knights of The Vale wouldn't have been able to separate them.

''Forgive me my Sansa. Find the kindness in your heart to forgive me. I love you. I cannot imagine my life without you. I wanted the Iron Throne. All I ever did was to be able to win it. The Iron Throne was my life's only purpose. My obsession. The Iron Throne. But not without you. I don't want it without you. I love you my Sansa, please forgive me'' and then, for the first time ever, Littlefinger wept. And Sansa, stroking his hair gently while he was holding her, was the only person to ever witness this. Now she knew that she could trust him. Finally. After all the lies, the schemes, the pain, the blood, the suffering. Now she knew that he was hers. As she was his, she always knew that from the first time they kissed. They deserved each other. They belonged together.….


End file.
